


Sorcery in Patchland

by RadiantSeraphina (Lady_Arrowwood)



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/RadiantSeraphina
Summary: Prince Fluff doesn't think he's wise enough or strong enough to save Patchland from the sorcerer he once adored.





	Sorcery in Patchland

**Author's Note:**

> I think about Prince Fluff a lot.

Seconds after he learned the truth, Prince Fluff tried to analyze every second of his relationship with Yin-Yarn the Sorcerer. He wondered if Yin-Yarn had always planned on casting his magic upon Patchland and if he’d just missed the hints. Fluff even wondered if he’d played a part in convincing Yin-Yarn _to_ turn against everyone.

 

After all, Fluff _had_ always been a bad child, hadn’t he? Well, perhaps, _bad_ wasn’t quite right. He’d just been curious and independent, determined to do everything for himself, so he’d simply gotten in over his head a few times. Fortunately, Yin-Yarn was always around to save Fluff when he’d gotten stuck in a tree or lost his favorite ball in a lake. The sorcerer never seemed to mind such tasks, and when Fluff requested to see magic, Yin-Yarn always happily complied. But had it been too much? If he’d been just a little more well-behaved, would Yin-Yarn have ever betrayed them?

 

It was pointless to ask such questions, but Fluff couldn’t help it. Yin-Yarn wasn’t the same. He wasn’t the court sorcerer or Fluff’s companion anymore.

 

Had he _ever_ really been Fluff’s companion? The king and queen had hired Yin-Yarn to protect and help raise their child, since—in spite of their best efforts—they were always so busy, so there wasn’t really any reason for Yin-Yarn to have any real affection towards…

 

Had Fluff imagined there’d been something that there wasn’t? Surely, that was the case. It was easier to imagine it that way. He was about to reveal Yin-Yarn’s treachery to his parents, and they’d have to act.

 

Fluff pushed open the doors to the throne room. He’d normally have noted the oddity, as there were usually ample people around to ensure that the crown prince never opened his own door, but he was confused and distraught. His brown eyes took in the throne room, and the prince’s heart seemed to freeze in his chest. Fluff’s beloved parents were nowhere to be seen, but Yin-Yarn was.

 

The sorcerer bowed. “Where are my parents?” Fluff asked, trying to force every ounce of regal authority into his voice.

 

“Ah, I’m afraid they’re a little…tied up at the moment.”

 

“Let them go!” Fluff exclaimed. “How dare you? You’ve unleashed monsters and hurt Patchland—”

 

Yin-Yarn laughed. “Oh, yes! Torn right at the seams, Your Royal Highness.”

 

Torn at the seams? Was Yin-Yarn joking? Fluff had noticed earthquakes and monsters, but surely, Yin-Yarn hadn’t—couldn’t—actually have just…torn apart Patchland. Comprehension dawned slowly, and when it did arrive, it made Fluff’s stomach churn with fire and ice and—

 

And _no_.

 

It couldn’t be. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t even _think_. This world was all wrong. Yin-Yarn glided over. “Tongue-tied, Your Ro—oh, but there’s no need for that, is there?” the sorcerer asked with a chuckle. “You’re nothing anymore. Patchland is mine! I can do as I wish with it! King Yin-Yarn, though…ugh, I’ll have to think of a better title. That doesn’t sound very good.”

 

Fluff jumped when the sorcerer became too close. The prince wanted to fight and demand answers. Why had Yin-Yarn done this? Where were the king and queen? But he was out-matched. Yin-Yarn had magic, and while Fluff had a couple tricks, they were just that. He’d never backed down from a challenge before, but there was no other choice, was there?

 

Fluff ran.

 

* * *

 

 

Yin-Yarn was a traitor. He was a monster, who’d hurt Patchland and done something— _please, please, they couldn’t be dead_ —to Fluff’s parents. There should be anger. There should be _hatred_ , but Fluff had never hated anyone in his life. He couldn’t even say he hated Yin-Yarn either. He should. Yin-Yarn had taken everything from him—his parents, his kingdom, his home—and hurt so many innocent people. There was nothing left to lose. Surely, Fluff ought to feel _angry_ and secure. There wasn’t anything left to lose.

 

But he didn’t feel any of those things. Instead, it just really hurt. It hurt that the sorcerer who’d once conjured butterflies and flowers from his hat, who’d made the stars seem to dance in the night sky, and who’d told so many bad jokes—though in his younger years, Fluff hadn’t realized they were bad—had become his _enemy_.

 

And he missed his mom and dad. The way his mother insisted on their morning dance lessons and the way she called him all sorts of silly pet names. The way his father’s laugh could fill an entire hallway. They were so small and insignificant, but he missed them so badly. He needed them. He wasn’t old or strong enough to know what to do if they…if they…

 

It didn’t do to think that way. Fluff wiped his eyes. He’d grant himself one night of crying and being weak, and when morning came, he’d have to be strong. For everyone. And there was no time left for crying over childhood memories of an eccentric, beloved sorcerer and his doting prince.


End file.
